Wireless telecommunication service providers generally monitor network performance constantly to ensure high quality services are provided to their subscribers. User experience of network services may degrade for various reasons. As more and more wireless devices and applications being added to networks, user experience of a wireless network degrades when the wireless network reaches its capacity or resource limit. It is desirable to develop methods and techniques to improve user experience when networks reach their capacity or resource limits.